Matey
Matey 'is a young border collie puppy befriended by Ariel after she saved him from the ocean waters when he jumped from a boat that had began to drift away from the dock she happened to be waiting by. Ariel formally teached him to swim. Bio Appearance Matey is lavender with a white muzzle and tummy. His eyes are blue and his nose is light pink. His light purple ears stick up over his forehead with a long forelock of bangs between them the same color, along with his puffy tail. He wears a silver crown with a green stone in the center, a pink leafy tail ornament, and a pink collar with pearls and a pink shell charm attached to it with a single magenta stone. He also has a crush on Treasure, his girlfriend. Personality ''Reckless and feisty, Matey loves to play on the crates when they are being loaded onto the ships. He loves to play in the water. Merchandise *Disney Princess Palace Pets Furry Tail Friends *Magical Lights Pets *Plush Toy *Palace Pets Pop & Stick Mini Surprise Bags Quotes * "Let's get crackin'!" * "I gotta look my best for Ariel!" *''"Let's go on another voyage!"'' ''- ''Palace Pets 2''' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "So is what life in the bubbles is like." * ""I can't wait for Ariel to see me!" (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "Just a little brush here and a twirl there." * "That feels great!" * "I know I'm gonna turn heads now!" (Getting Fed) * (Eating a bone) "What a sweet little ''succulent treat!" * ''(Eating a chew-bone) "So tasty!" * (Eating a dog treat) "More please!" * (Eating green bone) "More please!" (Getting Dressed) *''"I never knew cleaning up could be so fun."'' *''"I feel kinda handsome!"'' *'"That one cool!" *''"Ooh! I like that one!"'' *''"That doesn't look like a dinglehopper."'' (In Disney Junior Promos) * "Say, Ruff Ruffman, Blossom, Can Yoy Keep My Friends Company?" * "Hey There Everybody, Let's See What's Going to Be on Disney Junior" Trivia *Matey is the second male pet, as well as the first Male Dog *Matey's pose looks to be edited from Pumpkin. *He was added in the version 1.3 of the app Whisker Haven, along with Rouge and Windflower. *He made a cameo in the Whisker Haven Episode: Whoop De Doo!, and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made as well *He made an appearance in Whisker Haven Episode: Halloween In Whisker Haven, and will hopefully make more appearances in other episodes, that will be made as well. *Matey is the first dog with an unnatural fur coloring, the second is being Macaron. *He is the third dog with a pastel pink nose. The first two are being Teacup and Daisy. *He was the first official host of Disney Junior. Portrayals He plays Rayman in Matey (Rayman) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) He is a limbless hero Gallery *Main Article: Matey/Gallery Category:Purple Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Boys Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Purple Category:Pink Category:Pets Category:Ariel Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Puppies Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Disney Junior Characters